Uchu no Oto - El Sonido del Universo
by yuukoserinuma12
Summary: Harumi Meiou es una joven sencilla, sincera y algo tímida cuyo sueño es convertirse en una gran patinadora sobre hielo. Comenzando la Preparatoria conoce a Takuro Tenou, el chico más guapo del instituto con quien hace buenas migas. Pero un día es atacada por unos entes malignos que la hacen despertar como Sailor Senshi. ¿Quien es realmente Harumi Meiou?
1. Acto 0 - PRÓLOGO

Llegado el momento y cuando los tres talismanes ya no brillen, se apagará el firmamento y ya no volveremos a escuchar, el sonido del universo.

Acto 0 – Prologo

Todo está oscuro, nada será lo que era, ya no veo brillar la luz del Milenio de Plata, ni oigo la suave voz de nuestra Reina Selene. Galaxia ha devastado todo cuando ha encontrado a su paso, nuestro deber como Talismanes, era detenerla, más no lo hemos logrado…quizá este sea el fin, quizá, todo haya acabado ya.

*Oigo una voz*

…: - ¿Se puede saber de que estás hablando, Celeste? ¿Te estás dando por vencida?

*La miro* - Sirenia…Galaxia es muy poderosa, no podremos con ella…

Sirenia: *Me agarra con fuerza* ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Es que has olvidado quienes somos? ¿Quién eres? Eres la Reina de Urano, Celeste; No puedes darte por vencida de esta manera. Además *Mira hacia el firmamento* debemos proteger a nuestras hijas, hasta que se conviertan en las guerreras protectoras de la pequeña princesa Serenity. Se lo prometimos a la reina, no podemos faltar a nuestra promesa.

*Me compongo* - Tienes razón, como Neo Reinas del sistema solar externo, debemos cumplir nuestra misión, proteger el universo a toda costa.

 _Quizá me apresuré al decir eso. Galaxia era realmente poderosa, quien una vez lucho a nuestro lado como una Sailor Senshi más, hoy era nuestro enemigo mas temido. Sirenia y yo empleamos todo el poder que nos quedaba para sellar a Galaxia y asegurarnos de que jamás volviera a atentar contra nuestro hogar, aunque eso nos costara la vida._

 _Antes de desaparecer, recuerdo haber llorado, lloré por que le había prometido a mi pequeña princesa, mi vida, mi adorada hija, que siempre estaría a su lado; Pero no podía cumplir esa promesa, pues preferí dar mi vida con tal de que ella pudiera seguir viendo más amaneceres._

 _Hoy, solo espero que seas feliz y que si algún día logro encontrarme de nuevo contigo, espero tener el honor de ser tu madre mi pequeña, me siento tan orgullosa de ti. Por favor, cuidaos las unas a las otras. No me olvides nunca, te quiero mi pequeña Sailor Uranus._

*Derramo unas lágrimas mientras termino de desaparecer en el silencio del universo, de la mano de quien siempre fue mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, Sirenia, Neo Reina de Neptuno y gran luchadora*

Ahora os toca a vosotras, Sailors Scouts….


	2. Acto 1 - ENCUENTRO

Un nuevo comienzo…

ACTO 1 – ENCUENTRO

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? No entiendo nada…_

 _*vislumbro en la lejanía una especie de pelea, veo una espada y oigo el sonido de las olas*_

 _No corre aire, no siento el viento…..No siento mi alma…._

*Suena el despertador*

-Agggg- *bostezo* - dos minutitos más nana….

\- ¡HARUMI, SON LAS 08:45! *Oigo a papá tras la puerta*

-¿Eh? ¿EHHHHHH? *Miro el despertador exaltada, pego un salto de la cama y comienzo a vestirme a toda prisa* - imposible, ¿Cómo ha pasado? Si yo nunca me despierto tarde. Muy bién Harumi, primer dia de clase en la preparatoria y llegas tarde ¡Que ejemplo!*bajo corriendo las escaleras*

\- Hija ¿no desayunas? *comenta mi padre con la voz calmada que le caracteriza* - No papa, no me da tiempo, ¿Y Masaru? *le pregunto mientras tomo los patines de la habitación de los abrigos* - Tu hermano se fue temprano cariño * le miro fijamente* - ¿Masaru madrugando? Que mosca le habrá picado, igual podía haberme despertado..Tener hermanos gemelos para esto…bueno ¡Me voy! *Salgo por la puerta lo mas rápido que puedo*

-Adios hija, que tengas un buen….día *se despide mi padre mientras yo sigo corriendo*

 _La verdad es que la preparatoria me queda cerca de casa, a unos 20 minutos a pié asi que es algo que agradezco. Normalmente no suelo levantarme tan tarde pero no se, quizá sea a causa de ese sueño tan raro que tuve. En fin, voy a comenzar la preparatoria así que debo ser mas cuidadosa con esto. *sonrío sola*_

 _Me llamo Harumi Meiou y tengo 16 años. Acabo de terminar la secundaria y me he matriculado en una escuela de preparatoria sencilla. Si, ya se, siendo una niña rica podría haberme permitido la mejor escuela de todo Japón pero, eso no va conmigo. Actualmente vivo en casa con mi padre y mi hermano. Mamá también vive con nosotros pero siempre está de gira y con sus conciertos por que es una gran cantante de opera. Mi padre toca el piano y compone música clásica. De el heredé mi pasión por el piano aunque yo no quiero seguir la tradición artística de la familia. Yo tengo un sueño, quiero ser la mejor patinadora sobre hielo de todo Japón y me esforzaré en conseguirlo._

*Suena el timbre y de tanto correr llego prácticamente asfixiada a la clase en la que estoy *

\- 1 – B, no está mal…

 _Como mi hermano y yo somos gemelos, siempre nos suelen poner en clases separadas y solemos coincidir en las pausas del almuerzo._

*Entra el profesor* - Bienvenidos todos, yo soy Takeo Serinuma y seré vuestro tutor este curso, espero que nos llevemos bien y que pasemos un curso lo más placentero posible. Como ya sabréis, este año hemos cambiado las dinámicas de enseñanza en el Instituto Yokai. A cada uno de vosotros se os asignará como pareja un compañero de clase con el que haréis todos los trabajos y proyectos del curso, así fortaleceremos lazos entre vosotros y mejoraremos el aprendizaje. En el tablón que está situado en la parte trasera del aula se encuentra una lista con vuestros nombres y el nombre del compañero que os ha tocado, por favor revisadlo lo antes posible. Con esto termino la presentación, no olvidéis ir al salón de actos al discurso del inicio del curso del Rector del Centro. Hasta mañana a todos.

 _Y, cómo no, fueron todos en estampida a mirar las listas, como si se les fuese la vida en ello. Lo cierto es que la idea en un primer momento no me agrado mucho, no soy dada a hacer muchos amigos soy un poco solitaria; Pero quizá sea una buena oportunidad para dejar la timidez de lado ¿No? Ay Harumi, dejate de hablar sola…_

*Me acerco a mirar la lista y comienzo a buscar mi nombre*

\- Ah, aquí esta

\- ¿Tu eres Meiou? *oigo una voz detrás mia que hace que salte del susto*

\- ¡AY DIOS! Que susto *Me exacto*

-Tranquila, no era mi intención asustarte, discúlpame. Soy Tenou Takuro *Me extiende su mano*

\- Amm ¿Quién? *le miro incrédula*

\- Tenou, tu compañero de aprendizaje, lo pone en el tablón.

Voltee a mirar el tablón y el muchacho tenía razón, ahí estaba reflejado, éramos la pareja nº 12 Meiou Harumi y Tenou Takuro. Pero vamos, que no podía haber sido mejor, pues mi compañero era nada más y nada menos que el chico más guapo de toda la clase.

*Me sonrojo* Pu…pues parece que si somos compañeros de aprendizaje jejej.

\- Pero ¿me vas a dar la mano o me vas a dejar como un tonto con la mano asi? *me mira con una sonrisa picara*

\- Ah si si, perdona *le doy la mano en señar de presentación*

\- Bien, Harumi-chan, ya que vamos a pasar todo el año escolar juntos deberíamos conocernos un poco ¿No? * me invita a sentame en uno de los dos pupitres juntos que estaban marcados con nuestro numero de pareja*

\- Am vale, *Me siento* _Realmente era increíble. En la entrada escuche rumores sobre el que acabo de confirmar; Tenou-san no solo es guapo si no que es un gran deportista, viene de una de las familias más ricas de Japón. No hago más que mirar sus ojos azules penetrantes y su peculiaridad, un cabello rojo cual carmín. También dicen que es muy inteligente. Digo, yo no soy mala estudiante pero, igual se me pega algo de inteligencia de él._

\- Bueno Tenou-san *me detiene para que no siga hablando*

\- Por favor, Takuro, que tenemos la misma edad, además, Tenou-san es mi padre y el y yo somos muy distintos *aparto la mirada, un poco melancólica del momento*

 _Me hizo pensar que la relación con su padre no era todo lo buena que debería ser, algo que yo misma comprobaría con el tiempo._

-Bien Takuro-kun, pues como ya sabes, me llamo Harumi, am…tengo tu edad, pertenezco a los Meiou artistas como se les suele llamar *hago chiste de ello pero él me interrumpe*

\- No te lo tomes a mal Harumi, pero no me interesa la familia de la que vienes, quiero saber quién es Harumi *me sonríe*

 _Me sonroje, debo admitirlo, hablaba con franqueza pero era tan tierno que parecía que lo hacía con la intención de que yo dijera lo que llevaba por dentro. Como es posible que habiéndonos conocido de unas horas, ya me sintiera con el como si le conociera de toda la vida._

-Pues yo…*me puse nerviosa* Mis padres quieren que me dedique a la música pero yo lo que realmente quiero es ser una gran patinadora sobre hielo, la mejor de Japón y quizá la mejor del mundo. Bueno eso ya es pasarme pero, al menos quiero intentarlo.

-Eso es estupendo Harumi *Me sonríe y hace que me ruborice* Mi padre quiere que me convierta en un gran y prestigioso médico como el pero yo lo que quiero es dedicarme al deporte profesional, al futbol y al atletismo, que me permite también prestarle atención a mi mayor hobbie, las carreras de coches. *de repente me toma de las manos y comienza a latirme muy fuerte el corazón* Harumi-chan, nunca te rindas ni te des por vencida, si realmente lo quieres, lograrás hacer realidad tu sueño.

 _En ese momento algo dentro de mi me dijo que jamás me separaría de esa persona…que sabio es el destino._

-Si, Takuro-kun, demos lo mejor de nosotros *me entusiasme junto a el*

\- Si *me respondió mientras tomaba su maleta de clase* Bueno Harumi-chan, tengo que irme ya al entrenamiento de futbol, recuerda el discurso del director, Nos vemos mañana *se despidió de mi y se marchó*

 _Yo estaba impactada, era increíble como había conectado con el en tan poco tiempo…Luego del discurso del Director, me fui a entrenar a la pista de hielo y a la noche regrese a casa. Cuando llegue, Masaru ya estaba allí, para variar con su guitarra y el amplificador, componiendo nuevas canciones para un pequeño grupo musical que tenia con unos amigos de la infancia. A diferencia de mi, Masaru si quiere hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la música, pero según el, quiere hacérselo por sus propios meritos y no por ser hijo de. Después de saludarlo y de cenar, subí a mi habitación; Me tiré en la cama a pensar en lo que había pasado, en esa nueva persona que acababa de aparecer en mi vida, me coloqué la mano en el pecho, no lo entendía, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo alguien que acabo de conocer me hace sentir estas cosas? Me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa que me proponga, me hace sentir viva, me hace sentir…LIBRE._


	3. Acto 2 - LAZOS

Acto 2 – LAZOS

*caminando hacia el instituto*

 _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que comenzó en curso y cada vez me he hecho más amiga de Takuro-kun, por no decir que me enseña muchas cosas que no entiendo en clase. Me pregunto que nos deparará el futuro._

-Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? *me pasa la mano por delante de la cara*

\- Ah, perdona Masaru ¿Me decías? _Parece que me quede en trance pensando en otras cosas y no escuchaba lo que mi hermano me decía._

\- ¿Qué si ya has decidido a que comité deportivo te vas a apuntar? Que no te enteras *me mira mal*

\- Ah pues ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pues por supuesto que al de Patinaje sobre hielo…*le devuelvo la mirada*

\- No hay…*se ríe*

-¿Cómo que no hay? *lo miro desconcertada*

\- Pues lo que oyes, que esto no es un centro privado, Harumi. Tiene otros comités, yo me he apuntado al de Futbol *lo dice como si fuese un gran logro*

\- Uhm…pues no sé, ¿De qué deportes hay? *miro la hoja que Masaru tiene en su mano con una lista de los diferentes comités* - ¿Qué tal el de Natación? Tiene buena pinta ¿No?

\- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Pues ve y apúntate ¿o tengo que hacerlo yo por ti? *me dice en tono sarcástico*

\- Masaru respeta que sigo siendo más grande que tu *le pego un pequeño puño en el brazo*

-¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que somos gemelos guapa * me chincha con el dedo en la mejilla*

\- Si, pero eso no quita que yo naciera 3 minutos antes que tu *le digo sin mirarle*

*se queda parado con cara de tonto* - Touché hermanita.

\- Por cierto, llevamos un mes de clase y todavía no me has dicho quien es tu compañero de aprendizaje, Masaru. ¿Es una chica? ¿eh?¿eh? *le miro de forma picara*

\- Pues sí, es una chica y es la chica más lista que he visto en mi vida, es un poco seca y demasiado respetuosa a veces pero bueno, nos llevamos bien. Es de una familia sencilla, es hija única, sus padres trabajan todo el día por lo que siempre está sola. Sé que está en el club de astrología y…*le corto la conversación*

-¿Pero me vas a decir su nombre o me vas a decir también a que se dedica en su tiempo libre? *nos reimos*

\- Si, si. Se llama Yuuko Nishima. *me dice sin mirarme*

\- Uhm, no la conozco. Pero bueno si os lleváis bien, de lujo ¿no? *le sonrio*

-Si… *se sonroja un poco*

*Suena la sirena de clase mientras estamos colocando el calzado en nuestras taquillas*

-Bueno ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? *le pregunto con un poco de prisa*

\- Que va, tengo reunión con el equipo de futbol, y tu deberías ir a mirar lo del equipo de natación, buen día neesan * se va despidiéndose con la mano*

\- Pues sí, habré de ir *me resigno y voy para clase*

Tras las horas de clase, llega el almuerzo. Como no tenía ni idea de con quién tenía que hablar para el equipo de natación, le pregunté a Takuro-kun si sabía quién lo llevaba.

-Pues no sé quien lo lleva pero si conozco a una amiga que está en el, quizá ella te pueda decir algo. *me dice con su característica amabilidad* Si sigues recto el pasillo del segundo piso a mano izquierda está el aula del comité de deportes, quizá la encuentres allí.

\- Oh gracias Takuro-kun *justo cuando me iba a ir, recordé que no se ni como se llama esa chica* - eh, esto ¿y cómo… * me interrumpe a media pregunta*

\- Pregunta por Nanami Ichihara, de todas formas ella es fácil de reconocer, su pelo verde no pasa indiferente *me sonríe*

\- De acuerdo, ¡gracias! *me voy para no perder más tiempo y así poder volver a tiempo para almorzar algo*

*Llego al comité de deportes y la puerta está abierta* *doy unos toques en ella antes de entrar*

\- Disculpad, am hola, estoy buscando a Ichihara-san ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarla?

\- Aquí, *me responde una voz suave y tranquila* _Era increíble, ella debía ser Ichihara-san, tal y como me dijo Takuro-kun, su cabello verde no era indiferente. Lo llevaba recogido en un moño sostenido con un bolígrafo, algunos cabellos rebeldes caían por su cara. A pesar de que llevara gafas, estas no impedían apreciar sus ojos de un color gris plateado que parecían espejo._

\- Yo soy Nanami Ichihara, ¿necesitabas algo? *me sonrió* _y que sonrisa tan cálida…_

\- Ah sí, me llamo Harumi Meiou y me gustaría apuntarme al equipo de natación. Un amigo me dijo que podía hablar contigo sobre ello y pues, aquí estoy. *sin saber porque, me puse un poco nerviosa*

\- Déjame adivinar, ese amigo es alguien llamado Tenou ¿verdad? *se rie*

\- Pu…pues sí, así es, él es mi compañero de aprendizaje y pues me hablo de ti y me dijo que tu podías ayudarme.

\- Típico de Takuro *vuelve a reírse* Y bueno, ¿Por qué quieres unirte a nuestro equipo? Y lo más importante, ¿Sabes nadar?

 _En cierto modo su última pregunta me incomodo un poco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre que, con 16 años, yo no sepa nadar? Es de locos…_

-Claro que se nadar, y en cuanto a por qué me quiero apuntar es porque no me llama la atención ninguno de los otros deportes que hay en el instituto, porque no se oferta el que yo practico y porque es obligatorio, básicamente por eso. *la miro seria*

\- Vaya…y, ¿qué deporte practicas? Si no es indiscreción, claro. *siguió con el interrogatorio*

\- Practico patinaje sobre hielo, desde los 5 años. *de repente me miro seriamente*

\- Bien, gracias por contestarme, ten *me da una hoja de inscripción* rellénala con tus datos y me la dejas aquí, la primera reunión será mañana a las 18:00h ¿podrás asistir? *la miré una vez había examinado la hoja*

-Sí, mañana justo no tengo entrenamiento así que allí estaré sin problemas.

\- Estupendo, te veré allí, Meiou-san *me sonríe *

\- Nos veremos allí, Ichihara-san.

Una vez termine de rellenar la hoja de inscripción, la deje sobre su mesa y me fui. Inevitablemente ya no tenía tiempo de tomarme mi bento así que tenía que entrar de nuevo a clases sin haber comido nada. Aún así no dejaba de pensar en Ichihara-san. Había algo en esa chica, algo que me resultaba increíblemente familiar, como si la conociera de antes aunque no la había visto en mi vida. ¿Habríamos coincidido en algún parque cuando éramos pequeñas? Quién sabe.

Acabó el día sin más novedades, como estaban haciendo unos entrenamientos para novatos en el equipo de patinaje, tenía dos días que no iría a entrenar ya que, según mi entrenadora, no tenia que adelantar nada. Al llegar a casa, me sorprendió ver a Masaru leyendo.

-¿Astrología para principiantes? *le miro mientras leo el título del libro que tiene en las manos* - Pero…si a ti nunca te ha interesado estas cosas ¿A que lees esto?

\- ¿te importa, metomentodo? *me responde con tono de burla*

\- Solo me pareció extraño. * Me doy la vuelta para subir a mi habitación cuando recuerdo de repente la conversación que tuve con el ese mismo día camino a la escuela*

\- Masaru…*me doy la vuelta de nuevo para mirarle a los ojos* - a ti te gusta Nishima-san ¿no?

*en ese momento el me mira fijamente se levanta y pone su cara frente a la mía, para decirme en voz baja*

\- Y a ti te gusta Takuro Tenou, y yo no digo nada *me pone una sonrisa diabólica e inevitablemente hace que me sonroje*

\- Touché, hermanito.

Tuve que reconocerlo, si, me gusta Takuro-kun. Es tan amable y tan tierno y me ayuda tanto…

-Supongo que entre gemelos, esas cosas no se pueden ocultar ¿no? *le sonreí a Masaru*

\- Exacto hermana *me voltee para irme al cuarto cuando su conversación me detiene* - Y sí, me gusta mucho Nishima-san, aunque es seca y parca en palabras, a veces con esos ojos color granate tan grandes que tiene, me dice mucho más de lo que ella cree. Me gusta la dedicación que le muestra a todo lo que hace y siempre que no entiendo algo de clase, me lo explica con mucha paciencia a pesar de que soy un torpe estudiando algo que no sea música.

 _Su mirada lo decía todo, no me lo creía, mi hermano que siempre decía que él no estaba hecho para el amor, que siempre fue persona de sus amigos y de poco más; Ahora, me hablaba de una mujer como si me hablara del ángel más majestuoso de los tiempos._

-Pues da lo mejor de ti, Masaru *le anime* -si es tan buena como dices, gánatela con ese corazón noble que tienes. Esfuérzate.

 _Sí, mi hermano se estaba enamorando y no solo el, pues cuando llegue a mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama me di cuenta de que yo, también me estaba ENAMORANDO._


	4. Acto 3 - SAILOR ETERNITY

ACTO 3 – Eternal Uranus Sailor Eternity

 _Esto es muy extraño, no entiendo nada, mire al lado que mire todo es oscuridad ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está por pasar?... ¿QUIEN SOY?..._

-Y eso es lo que recuerdo. *bajo la mirada al suelo*

 _Estábamos en la pausa del almuerzo, comía con mi hermano y con Takuro-kun._

-Hermana, deberías mirarte eso, cada vez sueñas cosas más raras. *dice Masaru con tono burlon*

\- No te burles Masaru, que realmente lo paso mal *me pongo llorosa*

*Masaru se acerca a susurrarle a Takuro-kun* - Una vez, soñó que se la comía un pez globo disfrazado de nuestra profesora de matemáticas de colegio. Yo que tu, tenia cuidado con ella Takuro.

-Masaru, te estoy escuchando, sigo estando aquí delante y no seas asi que también lo pase mal con ese sueño. *inevitablemente, ambos empezaron a reírse al unísono de mi desgracia*

\- Veo que os lo pasáis muy bien ¿eh? *reconozco esa cálida voz *

-Ah, Ichihara-san ¿Qué tal? ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? *le ofrezco sentarse con nosotros*

\- Gracias, pero ya tengo planes. *nos hace la reverencia de agradecimiento*

\- ¿has quedado con Kaito, Nanami? *le pregunta Takuro a ella*

-sí, como me conoces Tenou *se sonroja un poco* _Por algún extraño motivo, me ponía un poco celosa tanta confianza entre Takuro-kun e Ichihara-san, pero ni modo, por lo visto eran amigos de la infancia y yo ahí no podía hacer nada._

-Bueno, que os aproveche el bento. *se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse* - Meiou-san, no olvides la reunión de esta tarde. Te esperamos. *me sonrió*

\- Si, claro, allí nos veremos. *me despido de ella con la mano*

 _Tras terminar las clases, me despedí de mi hermano, que ya se iba a casa y yo me fui a la reunión del club de natación. En ella, nos asignaron unos días de entrenamientos que, por fortuna, ninguno coincidía con mis días de entrenamiento en patinaje, asi que de lujo. A la salida de la reunión, Ichirara-san se ofreció a acompañarme a casa ya que era un poco tarde y vivíamos en la misma dirección._

-Te gusta Takuro ¿verdad? *me preguntó de repente sin venir a cuento*

-¿QUE? *Me puse nerviosa y sonrojada a la ver * Por algún motivo no podía dejar de sincerarme con ella. – Si, me gusta mucho…

-Se te nota, las mujeres notamos cuando estamos enamoradas, y cuando otra lo está, lo notamos más *me sonrió*

-Ichihara-san, ¿tú también estas enamorada? *no pude evitar preguntarle aunque no teníamos mucha confianza*

-Sí, perdidamente enamorada de Kaito Kaioh *su mirada irradiaba felicidad*

\- El, ¿es el chico que te gusta? *le pregunté*

-No, es mi novio *me sonrió y me dejo con cara de tonta, pues no me esperaba esa respuesta*

 _De repente vimos una luz salir de un parque cercano y un grito nos estremeció, fuimos enseguida a prisa para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez llegamos al lugar, vimos como una especie de mujer extraña con forma de planta tenia atrapada a una muchacha de mi instituto. En ese momento, no me lo creía. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo ni de lo que estaba por ocurrir._

-Déjala en paz. *gritó Ichihara-san a esa mujer monstruo* y márchate antes de que te arrepientas.

 _La mujer miró fríamente a Ichihara-san ¿de verdad se estaba enfrentando a ella? ¿quizá la mataría? ¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotras contra ella?_

-¿y si no?, ¿Qué vas a hacer, mocosa? *increpa a Ichihara-san la cual me mira primero y luego vuelve a mirar a aquella horrible mujer*

-Y si no, atente a las consecuencias.

Entonces, Ichihara-san saca una especie de pequeño caleidoscopio de su manga. Yo estaba atónita, no sabía que iba a pasar ni que estaba pasando. Llegué a creer que era un sueño, cuando de pronto:

- **¡ETERNAL NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!** *grita Ichihara-san con fuerza*

 _Era increíble, estaba presenciando ante mis ojos, como Ichihara-san se transformaba, como su uniforme escolar pasaba a convertirse en un uniforme de marinera que constaba de una falda azul verdosa, con un pañuelo a juego en la espalda que se unía a un lazo azul oscuro en el centro de su pecho. Los guantes blancos a juego con el tono blanco del tronco de su vestimenta llegaban por encima del antebrazo. Su cabello quedó suelto al compás del viento. Como calzado unas botas del mismo color que la falda antes mencionada y en su frente, irradiaba azul y brillante un símbolo muy parecido al tridente del dios Poseidón de la mitología griega. Yo… no entendía nada._

-/ **Protectora de Neptuno, planeta de los mares, guerrera eterna de las aguas profundas y de los hilos del destino. SAILOR DESTINY** /

-Sailor Destiny, ¿otra vez tu? Esta vez no arruinaras mis planes *se dispuso a atacar a Destiny con unos látigos que salían de sus manos*

 _Sailor Destiny, era muy rápida, esquivó rauda el ataque de aquella mujer y se dispuso a atacarla de vuelta. Alzando las manos invocó una ola de proporciones bíblicas que se erigió tras ella y con un juego de manos, se dispuso a lanzar su ataque._

 _ **-/**_ **ETERNAL DEEP SUBMERGE/**

 _Pero de pronto, aquella mujer lo esquivó casi al momento y en ese instante de recesión, atrapó a Sailor Destiny con sus látigos. Poco a poco comenzó a estrujarla fuertemente. Me aterrorizaba escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Era una simple chica no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar el sufrimiento de la persona con quien hacía apenas unos minutos, reía. En ese momento, Ichihara-san me miró, yo la miré y tras decirme una sola palabra… todo cambió para siempre._

-¡DESPIERTA!

 _De repente, en mi frente se iluminó un extraño símbolo en color amarillo y frente a mí apareció resplandeciente un hermoso caleidoscopio muy parecido al que portaba Ichihara-san, salvo que este era de color azul oscuro con decoraciones en amarillo. En el centro de él,_ _aparecía el_ _mismo símbolo que yo portaba en mi frente. Miré a Sailor Destiny, quien asintiendo con la cabeza, me confirmo que debía tomar ese caleidoscopio en mis manos._

 _De pronto, no necesitaba más pistas y todas las dudas desaparecieron. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía quién era._

- **¡ETERNAL URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP**!*grité con coraje y determinación*

 _Me transformé. Mi uniforme escolar se convirtió en un atuendo igual al de Sailor Destiny pero con diferentes colores. La falda era color azul marino a juego con el pañuelo que acababa en un lazo amarillo en mi pecho. Como guantes, los mismos que los de Ichihara-san. El calzado varió siendo, en mi caso, un tacón fino anudado a mis tobillos de estilo puntera de gimnasia rítmica. Mi cabello rubio, un poco más brillante que de costumbre pero suelto sin la pinza que siempre me anudaba una porción del mismo._

- **/Protectora de Urano, planeta del viento, guerrera eterna de los cielos y los hilos de la eternidad. SAILOR ETERNITY/**

 _Creo que aquella mujer horripilante estaba más atónita que yo. Aprovechando su despiste, Destiny pudo zafarse de los látigos que la tenían presa y se dispuso a ponerse en guardia junto a mí._

-¿Otra Sailor Senshi? Da igual, acabaré contigo también. *se dispuso a atacarme*

-Eternity, atácala tu también, sabes lo que tienes que hacer y sabes cómo hacerlo. Confio en ti. *me dijo Destiny con la mirada cálida que la caracterizaba pero con algo nuevo, seguridad y determinación*

 _Si, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. Con ello, invoque mi ataque. Alce mi mano derecha al cielo y con una luz que salió de ella, me dispuse a lanzar mi ataque._

 **-/ETERNAL WORLD SHAKING/**

 _Y con mi mano hecha un puño, rozo el suelo para dejar libre la energía de mi ataque que da de lleno en la villana mujer._

-Me… me las pagarás, Sailor Eternity *Desapareció*

 _Me arrodille en el suelo, anonadada por la situación. Miré a Destiny cuando me tendió la mano para volver a levantarme._

-Sabía que eras tú, lo sentía. *me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo tomaba su mano para levantarme*

\- Destiny ¿Qué acaba de pasar? *le pregunte indecisa*

-Ha pasado, que has despertado como Sailor Senshi.

-He despertado…

 _Aun no me lo creía, en una tarde había pasado de ser una estudiante de instituto normal y corriente, a ser una guerrera que lucha contra el mal. Me había convertido en una Sailor Senshi. Ya sabía quién ERA_


	5. Acto 4 - REMINISCENCIA

ACTO 4 – REMINISCENCIA

 _Hace tres días que me convertí en Sailor Senshi. Aún pienso que fue un sueño pero…*miro mi caleidoscopio* ¿Quién soy realmente? ¿Soy solo Sailor Eternity, o hay más detrás de todo esto?_

-¿ENSERIO? – No me lo podía creer, mi padre me contaba que, después de casi 6 meses fuera, mamá volvería a casa tras su gira de conciertos.

\- Es estupendo! *exclamé con alegría* tengo muchas ganas de verla.

\- Bueno llegará mañana en la tarde, así que seguramente podremos ir juntos a recogerla al aeropuerto, pero ahora a clase los dos. *nos decía papá con su tono cálido*

-SIII *Exclamamos Masaru y yo mientras salíamos por la puerta*

 _Ya estaban por comenzar los exámenes del trimestre, las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y, cómo no, el cumpleaños de Takuro-kun que era el 25 de Noviembre. No sé si estaba más emocionada por su cumpleaños que por la llegada de mamá._

-Creo que a Takuro le gustas Haru… *exclamo Masaru con tono serio*

\- ¿Qué? ¿QUEEEEE? Pero ¿en qué te basas para decir eso? *me puse muy roja, su comentario me avergonzó escandalosamente*

-Bueno, pues lo sé porque compartimos tiempo en el equipo de futbol y suele hablar bastante de ti y, básicamente *señala al frente* siempre espera por ti para entrar a clase por la mañana.

 _Tenía razón, ahí estaba el, esperando por mi, apoyado en el muro de la entrada con su característico cabello carmín algo alborotado y esa sonrisa que iluminaba mis días._

-Buenos días Takuro-kun! *me acerqué a saludarlo llena de alegría*

-Buenos días Harumi-chan, te veo muy contenta esta mañana, me alegra *y solo con ello, me hizo sentirme la persona más dichosa del mundo*

\- Pues sí, es que hoy me ha dicho mi padre que mi madre vuelve a casa después de 6 meses de gira en y pues tengo muchas ganas de verla y abrazarla. *no pude ocultar mi felicidad por ese hecho*

\- Me alegro muchísimo Harumi. *me sonrió* seguro que tu madre es tan guapa como tú.

 _Takuro Tenou, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, ¿me estaba piropeando? No daba crédito._

 _Me quedé sumida en mi mundo pensando durante las horas de clase en Takuro, y en mamá._

 _A pesar del tiempo que pasaba fuera, mamá era la mejor. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo lo que pasara, fuera malo o bueno, hacía muy buena pareja con papá estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella y papá lucharon mucho para sacarnos a Masaru y a mi adelante y todo ese esfuerzo yo lo agradeceré toda mi vida. Sin darme cuenta, pasaron las horas de clase y ya tocaba regresar a casa._

-Bueno Harumi-chan, yo tengo entrenamiento, hoy no te puedo acompañar a casa y supongo que tu hermano tampoco *me lo dijo en un tono triste, como si prefiriera seguir conmigo antes que ir a entrenar*

\- Ah no te preocupres, yo…*me interrumpieron mientras hablaba*

-Tranquilo Takuro, hemos quedado para dar un paseo *reconocía esa voz, era de mi nueva mejor amiga y compañera de secreto*

-Ah, Nanami, no sabía que os llevabais tan bien *en ese momento Nanami me tomó por el brazo y, sonriente como de costumbre, asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Takuro-kun*

-Bueno, entonces me voy tranquilo, tened cuidado chicas *se despidió de nosotras y se fue con energía*

-Oye, yo no recuerdo que hayamos quedado…*le comente a Nanami*

-Es que no hemos quedado, estamos quedando ahora *me sonríe* A demás, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

 _Tras sus palabras, concluimos nuestro paseo repentino en un edificio de pisos bastante bonitos, no eran lujosos pero eran acomodados. Subimos hasta la 5ta planta y allí fuimos hasta la puerta F. Se podía leer en el letrero de la puerta el apellido "Nishima". Nanami toco el timbre y alguien abrió la puerta._

-Hola! Disculpa la tardanza pero no sabía donde se había metido esta muchachita *Nanami se refería a mi como si fuese una niña pequeña pero, en cierto modo, no me incomodaba en absoluto*

 _Era una chica, quien abrió la puerta. Era muy guapa, tenia el cabello verde oscuro y unos ojos rojos que te penetraban con la mirada y que, daban la sensación, de poder mirar todo en tu interior. Vestía sencilla pero elegante, era bastante alta también._

-No te preocupes, así me dio tiempo a preparar té. *contesto la chica*

\- Espero que a mí un colacao caliente jajaja *le contesto Nanami con tono de niña pequeña*

-No seas infantil Nana, pero sí, te lo he preparado *le siguió la chica el juego*

-Tú debes de ser Harumi ¿No? *se dirigió a mi*

-Ah sí, Harumi Meiou, encantada. *le dediqué una sonrisa*

-Pues, si que el parecido con tu hermano es asombroso *me miraba fijamente y me hizo ponerme nerviosa*

 _Ya lo entendía, ella era la chica de la que me hablaba Masaru todos los días, su compañera de aprendizaje, la chica de la que se había enamorado._

-Yo soy Nishima Yuuko, pero puedes llamarme solo Yuuko. *me comento con un tono de voz un tanto amable aunque preocupado*

-Bien Yuuko, creo que es hora de explicarle lo que ocurre y cuál es nuestra misión *le comentó Nanami a ella*

-¿Nuestra misión? *exclamé con intriga* ¿te refieres a lo que ocurrió aquella vez en la calle?

-Puedes hablar sin tapujos, Harumi. Yuuko es como nosotras.

 _En ese momento, ella saco de su manga un caleidoscopio muy parecido al que teníamos_ Nanami y yo. Era negro y rojo, con detalles dorados y plateados. Yo estaba perpleja.

-Entonces ella… ¿también es una Sailor Senshi?

*Yuuko me sonrió*

 **-/ETERNAL PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP/**

 _Comenzó a transformarse, en su mano, apareció un brillante cetro plateado con una preciosa piedra color granate en el centro, su vestido de marinero, similar al nuestro pero de color negro azabache cuyo lazo obtenía un color muy parecido al de sus ojos. Como calzado, unas bailarinas atadas a su tobillo con múltiples ligas. Era realmente hermosa, como una diosa._

 **-/Protectora de Plutón, planeta del inframundo, guerrera del espacio, el tiempo y la infinidad. SAILOR INFINITY/**

 **-/PADRE CHRONOS; Préstame tu poder, abre la puerta del tiempo y muéstranos lo que debemos ver/**

 _Ella, abrió ante nosotras un portal con su cetro. En él se mostraban imágenes de un reino, hermoso, pero opacado por la destrucción._

Comenzó el relato.

-Hace mucho tiempo el Milenio de plata, reino de la luna, fue destruido por un ente maligno.

Nuestra misión consistía en protegerlo desde las sombras, pues ya los planetas internos se encargaban de la protección de la Reina Selene. Más mis terribles presagios se cumplieron. El enemigo venció a las inners, y solo quedabais vosotras para proteger a la Reina y a nuestro Sistema Solar. Luchasteis con bravura, pero para poder sellar al mal, hubisteis que sacrificaros por el Milenio de Plata. Hoy, habéis renacido en este mundo por que el mal acecha de nuevo. Cuando sellasteis a Sailor Galaxia, la artífice de toda la destrucción pasada, ya había expulsado al universo varias semillas del mal. Esas semillas ahora se han convertido en sus esbirros, movidos por el odio y la ambición de Galaxia. Su objetivo es alimentarse de los sueños y esperanzas de los humanos, para así reunir el poder suficiente para romper el sello que la mantiene presa. Pero, hoy esas semillas, son el doble de poderosas de lo que era Galaxia cuando la sellasteis. Será difícil, pero está en nuestra mano proteger el mundo que nos ha visto nacer de nuevo. Por la memoria de la Reina Selene.

-Pero… ¿Y tú, Infinity? *sin saber porque, tuve la necesidad de preguntarle, cuál era su papel en todo esto*

-Yo…Yo fui Sailor Pluto, y tras conseguir el poder supremo del Eternal Crystal de Plutón, me convertí en la Neo Reina de Plutón. Mi misión era proteger la puerta del tiempo, pero aquella misión solo podía ser ocupada por una sola persona. Yo…tuve una hija y aún sabiendo cual era la regla de la Puerta del Tiempo, quise que mi hija viviera. Por ello, decidí sacrificarme y otorgarle a ella al nacer, el poder de Plutón y el talismán Joya Granate, pues sabía que si yo desaparecía, ella sería la siguiente Sailor Pluto. Y así lo hice, por ello no pude estar a vuestro lado en la lucha. Hoy podré enmendar mi falta y salvar a este mundo que tan feliz me ha hecho.

 _En ese momento, algo en mi mente cambió, los recuerdos se agolparon en mi memoria. Había recordado quien era, quien fui en el Milenio de Plata, lo recordaba todo…_

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
